


Accidentaly visiting

by Awenseth



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU, Adventure, Awkwardness, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meeting your future kids is in shows shown as much funnier, Time Travel, You mean to say that they are real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden and co find out why it is dangerous to come near a time portal. The secret of the new girl is now revealed and the gang makes a rather interesting trip to the future. New generation, adventures, love and secrets are reveled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time portals are dangerous...

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder warning this story was originally written and posted on the net in 2006

It was a bright sunny day on the famous 'Academy Island' of Seto Kaiba and school was out for a few days so that the students could relax and conentrate on developing their skills in a natural way. Jaden lay lazily in the soft green grass on the cliff under the shadow of a big three which he liked to visit if not with his friends.

' _It so peaceful today_.' were his thoughts, nothing could disturb him except for…

"Mister Yuki! Stand up immediately!" as poor Jaden opened his eyes he nearly had a heart attack when seeing the face of his Vice-Principal looking down at him.  So after our poor hero was over his shock, he looked again up at his teacher.

"Oh, hay Mr. Crowler." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's Dr. Crowler you Slifer-slacker and now come." he said angrily while already striding away in the opposite direction.

"But where?" of course he didn't get an answer, instead he was dragged in the forest listening to Crowler's musing about ' _Idiot Slifer-slackers_ ' and ' _What have I done to have him as a burden_?' with the occasional ' _Why can't this be a normal school?_ ' so actually nothing new. 

After two hours of constant walking or better said marching from Crowler's side they reached a clearing where the teacher finally let Jaden go. As the brown head looked up he saw that beside the two of them were Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Zane, Jazmin, Maindy and professor Banner with his cat Pharaoh also there. The other students only stood there looking perplexed at something before the professor who seemed very excited about something.

"This is very interesting…" said the professor as he looked at a light blue-white vortex some meters ahead of him in the small clearing.

"What is that thing?" asked Jaden as he walked over to the others.

"I don't know but I would better like to be in the cafeteria eating some grilled cheese." said Chumley as he and Syrus hid behind their finally arrived friend.

"I don't know why I even was dragged out here…" said Chazz in his usual tone which earned him a glare from his Head of House who was standing beside the Obelisk student.

"We are here because chancellor Sheppard told me that I and some of the students we choose shall help professor Banner by… what do I know what he wants with that thing and mostly why that slacker must be also here." he growled as he looked at Jaden who was looking excited at the portal.

"Becouse Jaden is one of my best students." came the reply at which the blonde haired man or what most knew what Crowler's real gender was sighed.

Zane begun to walk calmly over to the kneeling teacher and looked at the strange object, his eyes were cold as ever and his face didn't show any emotion, but his soul was confused, confused about something that happened two days ago.

_/Flashback/_

_Zane was standing by the docks as usual and watched the last rays of the sun paint the azure ocean golden and orange when he heard someone come up to him, he knew who it was. After Alexis reached him she begun speaking about his litle brother, that he thinks that he is a horrible duelist because he told him once that he can't duel. As he wanted to reply he heard voices drifting over from the cliffs which made Alexis drag him over to investigate when the two reached it they saw Syrus and Jaden in the water, the taller boy tried to get his best friend to stay, Chumlay stood worried on the cliffs. After the two new arrivals made their presence known Jaden glared at Zane, he couldn't understand how a person could be so cold to his own little brother! Zane was not bothered by the galre, but then he heard a female voice from behind the boy._

_"I agree with Jaden about you..." said the voice as a young girl around sixteen as shestepped out from behind a rock. She had long black hair that reached down to her hips and two platin-blond strains which looked almost golden in the dying light. The sun illuminated in her violet eyes and on her hazel brown skin, she wore the school outfit of the Ras. In that moment as he saw her standing in the water, she remainded him on the goddess Venus by her birth from the ocean, as this tought crossed his mind he shook it immediatly off. 'Where did that tought come from?' asked his mind confused, but he didn't let that show.  
_

_"This isn't your case." he said in his usual tone, but his coolnes was startled for a second as she jummped from the water and stood now in front of him. Their faces were only inches appart and the 'Kaiser' feelt his heart jump._

_"I hate people who don't care for their siblings..." her voice was cold and didn't show anny emotions._

_/End flashback/_

He could still hear her words. After that he dueled Jaden and wonn, but he saw that Syrus has some great friends who will help him, but he couldn't forget that girl. He was now almost by professor Banner as another memory reached his mind from that practikular day.

_/Flashback/_

_The duel was over and he was on his way back to the Obelisk doorms as he saw that Alexis was a little bit farter behind him when he turned to vait for her he noted that she was dragging the other girl with her who refused to come along without a fight. As the brownhaired girl reached him she stopped, smiling, but not letting the other girl's arm go._

_"Ok I know this was a rocky way to meet, but I would like to introduce you two to each other." she said ignoring the girl's growl and squirming under her grip, but she didn't know that the girl could easily break her arm with one movement or get away in another way, but firstly she didn't want to hurt her and secondly she was told to not use her powers only in the worst situations. Alexis sighed at the continued struggles, but then smiled again. "So if you don't do it and intreduce your selves to the other then I will." and with that she pushed the girl in front of him so that they were again only inches appart from each other, but she refused to look at him. " So, this is Arenre Isthar, she is the grandnice from the Ra Yellow Head of House and also the daughter of the famous Marik Isthar and Are, this is Zane Truesdale he is in his third year and an Obelisk like me and also known under the other students as the 'Kaiser'._

_"Aha, acting as a snob you can already great. Night Alexis."she said after getting finally free and dissapeared in the night as if the the sadows of the night come to her comand to hide her from him..._

/ _End flashback/_

He reached the kneeling man in front of the portal, but exactly in that moment as he reached it come a heavy wind out of it. Everyone got into panic and tried to hold on to something to not get pulled in, but it had no use. They were all pulled into the portal one by one and then it disappeared with them...


	2. The meeting

Jaden woke up and hoped that he only dreamt about being pulled into a strange protal with his friends, but then he felt a soft weight on his back and immediately blushed as he realized that Alexis landed on top of him. After he managed to stand up he looked around and noticed with relief that the others were also alright and begun to wake up.

"Is everyone ok?" asked the brown haired boy and the others nodded, but then Sy yelled suddenly at which everyone stared at the boy. "What is it Sy?" he asked as he helped Alexis up. The boy only looked nervously around.

"Guys, I can't see Professor Banner and Dr. Crowler!" he yelled in panic and the others also realized that the teachers weren't there with them. They were about to go search for them when they suddenly heard Pharaoh meow from aboe them, as they looked up everyone swatdropped.

"Uhm…we are allright kids, but could you please get us down?" asked the black haired man, sweatdropping then he and his college were stuck on a tree which was a ' _bit'_ humiliating for a teacher.

After they managed to save their teachers they decided that they would look around in the forest, but no one could shake the feeling away that this place seemed incredibly familiar. They were walking deeper with every minute as Bastion suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Bastion, don't tell us you are already tired?"asked Jaden, but the Ra boy only montioned for them to be quiet.

" _Psssst_ …listen, I thought I heard something."at that everyone begun listening and then they gasped as they heard a soft giggling.

"It come from over there." said Chumley and everyone went in the direction in which he pointed. They didn't need to go for as they reached a clearing full with beautiful flowers.

There in the middle sat a little girl around eight years, with pale brown hair and matching eyes, but the strange thing was that she wore an Obelisk Blue uniform even if she would be too young to be even allowed to register at the acceptance duell tournament.

"What the…uhm…Alexis, Jazmin, Mindy….?" everyone stared now at the three gapping girls. It took them a while to get the three back.

"What's wrong?" asked Sy concerned.

"That girl…looks like me at that age…" now everyone went pale and stared only at her.

"What could that mean…?"

"I will find out"  said the Queen of Obelisk as she went out of their hiding place and went up to the girl before anyone could stop her. As she turned around begun everyone to stare from one to the other.

"They look really alike!" yelled everyone in union and they went up to them.

"Who are you?" asked Jaden curiously for he doubted that she was Alexis's lost little sister or cousin.

"My name's Emily Elizabeth Yuki." the girl said smiling and everyone paled while two people went red at the statement.

"MY NIGHTMARE BOCOME REALITY!" yelled suddenly Crowler in panic at the thought of one of his Obelisks with a Slyfer slacker.

"Well uhm…Emily, could you please tell us where we are…?" asked Sy, still shocked at the possibility that this was the child of two of his close friends.

"Yes, you are here on the Academy Island only like twenty years in the future or so looking that you look like on the photos in the family album, but my godfather can help you I think." she said smiling as she stood up and looked around, she may have been small, but her godmother's aunt could see into the future so she knew that such things as time travle should be also possible.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jazmin still shocked that they might have traveled somehow into the future and her best friend was here already a mom, but then they saw something with pink furr or so run past them and jump in the girl's arms. Their eyes went wide as they saw what it was.

"That is Mystic." she said pointing up happily a 'Mystic Sheep' monster. "Come now." and with that they begun walking in the direction of the cliffs though a bit slowly for everyone was still trying to diggest all that what was dropped on them..

The way wasn't long from where they were to there, but as they reached it they all stopped, paling as the girl ran up smiling to a man who was standing there dressed in black. As he turned around they now all stared at Zane, he didn't change much, only his clothing. It seemed as is he stopped aging, the little girl whispered something to him and he looked up at the visitors and greeted them, then motioned to follow him.

"So,…uhm…Zane…what happened in the last years…"

"Let's just say there were some changes and after we left the island we all decided that we come back as teacher."

"And where are we going now?" asked Chazz trying to find something to focus on.

"We need to pick up someone."

"Uhm…you all know that we are heading right in the direction of the abounded dorm…?" asked Sy frightened, the man only nodded smiling and went inside the old building.

They all followed shortly after him and found him as he looked down to the place which Jaden recogrinaized as the place he firs played a 'Shadow Game' which made him shudder. Everyone gasped as they looked down and saw a young man standing there who looked just like Zane. He had his eyes closed and a light blue aura surrounded him, he spoke in an ancient language and then they all paled as three shadows floated around his body and out of the ground climbed ten rotting mummies and kneeled down in front of him. As that happened they took a glimpse of older Zane who had a proud smile on his face as he watched the boy who looked happily at the creatures.

**_Down by the ground_ **

The boy was happily looking at his work.

"Pietro, I finally got it."he said smiling as out of nowhere a Petit Dragon appeared, floating happily around him. As he turned around and looked up his eyes met with Zane's and his smile faded.

**_Back on the cliff_ **

Jaden and co. watched as the blue aura surrounded him again and he floated up right in front of Zane, the shadows and the little dragon flying behind him. As he reached them they saw that he had violet eyes.

"Uhm…hay dad…" he said nervously, but got a bit startled as he heard screams.

"DAD!" they all yelled in union about that.

"What…" but his father interpreted him.

"I will explain later, as I see you can now call the grave keepers servants." he said as he looked down at the mummies.

"Uhm…yes." come the reply

"Come now, we must speak with your mother." he said calmly and the boy turned around and with a movement of his hand, the creatures disappeared, only the little dragon rested on his shoulder.

After they left the dorm they stopped agian for a few minutes.

"Mom is on the other side of the island, she has classes there." the boy said as he felt eyes on him and turned to our friends."Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce us. That is my little friend Pietro " he said pointing to the little creature on his shoulder, who let out a happy squeak "and my name is…",but he couldn't finish then a tall, brown haired boy launched himself at him and both landed with a _'thump_ ' on the ground. Everyone only stared sweatdropping at them.

"Hey, Pat I was searching all over for you." said the boy grinning at his friend under him who had an annoyed expression on his face and tried to get out from under the other boy.

"At…Atticus…?" asked Alexis shocked and even Zane and the two teachers stared at the boy who begun to slowly stand up, pulling his friend with him.

"Uhm…no my name's Antony Rhodes, Atticus is the name of my father." he said grinning, but that turned suddenly to shock as Alexis hugged him, after she let go the other boy continued what he had begun.

"As I said before I was interupted by someone…" with that he shoot a glare at Antony who only grinned at him "my name's Dylan Patrick Truesdale." he said bowing.

"Now come, we have a long marhs before us." said elder Zane stopping all further questionings while pointing to the other side of the island, not accepting the groaning of the younger ones.

* * *


End file.
